1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a coating method and the wafer utilized in the same, and in particular, to a wafer coating method and the wafer utilized in the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technology of the film coating, the common vapor coating method includes the method of chemical vapor-phase deposition and the method of physical vapor-phase deposition. The method of the chemical vapor-phase deposition is introducing the reacting gas into the reactor, such as reaction chamber, to react with the wafer and coating a film on the wafer.
While the batch reactor is utilized for the chemical vapor-phase deposition, the reacting gas would introduce from one of the terminals, and extract from the other terminal. However, the flow rate of the reacting gas is non-uniform in the reactor. For example, the flow rate of the gas in the inlet might higher than the flow rate of the gas in the outlet. The flow rate of the gas in the surrounding region of the wafer might higher than the flow rate of the gas in the central region of the wafer. Thus, the thickness of the film deposited on the wafer might non-uniform, and the quality of the wafer might decrease.